


The Harder I Trust, The Harder The Betrayal.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, this is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly wakes up one morning to find her world had turned upside down. Luckily she has her big sisters to be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harder I Trust, The Harder The Betrayal.

_Waverly woke with a start, she had a bad feeling, something wasn’t right. Groggily she blinked her eyes a few times to try and get the room into focus. She ran her hand through her hair and reached over for Nicole, she frowned when instead of finding her girlfriend, her hand landed on empty, barely-warm sheets. She lent over and clicked on her bedside lamp, Nicole’s uniform was missing, Waverly had hung it on the back of the door last night before they went to bed._

 

_Slowly Waverly got out of bed, the bad feeling she had in her stomach doubled when she opened her closet to find the few item’s Nicole had left at the homestead were gone. In a panic she spun around to take in her room, the little thing’s of Nicole’s were gone, there wasn’t a trace of her anywhere. That’s when she noticed the note left beside her phone._

 

_With shakey hands, Waverly walked over to the note, she already knew what the note would say, but she was trying hard to believe that Nicole wouldn’t just leave in the middle of the night like her mother had when she was four. Waverly was dissapointed when she read the first few lines of the note, tears sprung to her eyes almost instantly._

 

_Waverly had thought Nicole was different. She had been informed about all the demons in Purgatory, she knew what the Earp sister’s, along with Doc and Dolls had been doing since Wynonna returned on her twenty-seventh birthday. She thought Nicole had understood, she thought she was different, that she could handle it._

 

_Willa and Wynonna were lucky, Wynonna and Doc had started to take their relationship seriously, and to everyone’s surprise Willa and Dolls had started to develop a relationship. They were the lucky ones, their boyfriend’s knew about Purgatory and they understood. Waverly had thought Nicole had understood as well. Evidently she had been wrong._

 

_Waverly slowly climbed back under the covers, the bed had now gone cold. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She read the note Nicole had left, over and over. She vaguely heard her sister’s get up a few hours later, but nothing really registered that much with her. Nicole’s words were seared into her being, she didn’t think she’d ever get them to leave her now._

 

_That’s how Willa and Wynonna found her half an hour later, her cheeks stained with tears, the note now crumpled slightly in her hand and her eyes with a distant look to them. Slowly the older sisters made their way over to Waverly, Willa sat on her left, while Wynonna sat on her right. No one said anything for the longest of times, Willa and Wynonna didn’t know what had happened, but the lack of Nicole gave them some indication as to why their baby sister was sat in an almost comatosed state._

 

_“Baby girl?” Wynonna nudged Waverly slightly. “Waves? What’s happened?” Wynonna lent forward slightly so she could look into Waverly’s eyes. Silently and almost robotically, Waverly handed the note over to Wynonna. “Oh, baby girl.” Wynonna handed the note to Willa as she wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and pulled the youngest Earp into her side._

 

_Willa flicked her eyes over the note, getting the basic understanding of what happened. “Is this how daddy felt?” Willa and Wynonna both looked at Waverly when she eventually spoke. “When mom left, do you think this is how daddy felt?” She turned her gaze to Wynonna. “Because if he felt like this, then he was the strongest man I know for never letting it show, for being strong for us.” She looked to Willa as she finished her sentence._

 

_Willa shuffled closer to Waverly and wrapped her arms around her baby sister, Willa had been twelve when their mother left, she remembered it quite clearly, she also remembered finding their dad holding onto a locket their mother had left behind, tears in his eyes, and whimpers leaving his lips._

 

_“He was broken by her leaving us Wave.” Willa sighed softly. “But he knew he had to be strong for us.” Willa looked into Waverly’s eyes. “You don’t have to be strong around us Waverly, you don’t have to keep in the hurt you feel, like dad did.” Wynonna nodded along with Willa._

 

_“I’m going to hurt her if I ever see her again, and seeing as me and Willa can use the gun that sends demons to hell, Officer Haught needs to beware.” Wynonna all but growled out her sentence, in the years that she had been back, she had made it her job to protect Waverly as best she could. She felt like she had let her baby sister down by not protecting her for Nicole._

 

_Waverly closed her eyes and relaxed into the embrace of her older sisters. “Don’t hurt her too much Wyn, as much as this hurts, I still love her.” Waverly felt the prickle of tears in her eyes again. “Clearly though, Nicole didn’t love me as much as she said she did. I really thought she was different, after years of being with Champ and him hurting me over and over, sleeping with so many other girls, I thought..” Waverly paused as her throat got tight with the tears, she swallowed them down before finishing her sentence. “I thought she was different, kinder.”_

 

_Willa and Wynonna didn’t know how to respond to Waverly, so they just held her close and wrapped her in blankets. They took it in turns through out the day to get things for them, neither of the older sisters wanted to leave Waverly alone, and they knew that Waverly didn’t want to be alone. They spent the day watching Disney movies and eating junk food, when night fell all three of the sisters curled up together and fell asleep._

 

_Willa and Wynonna made a silent promise that they wouldn’t let Nicole get away with hurting Waverly. Especially as Nicole knew of the way their mother had walked out, then she had done the same thing to Waverly. They would find Nicole and have words with her, try and understand how anyone could hurt someone like Waverly._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I'm sorry for this, but I'm not. I write pain. Unless prompted to otherwise, most of the stories my brain comes up with is pain and angst and sadness.


End file.
